narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kimigetsu Hōzuki
Asuna Kurama (明蔵馬, Asuna Kurama) more commonly known by her alias Artemis (アルテミス; Arutemisu), is one of the twelve Conquerors of the organization SAISEI. Born in Kumogakure, Asuna is the daughter of two members of the Kurama Clan who abandoned her at a young age. Similar to jinchuriki, Asuna was shunned by her community, often called a freak. This made her hate humans, causing her to vanish for weeks, as she spent time with the animals of the Land of Lightning. Surprisingly, she developed an unexpected bond with these animals. She slowly began to animal like habits. At the age of ten she was already known as the head of the pack. No longer affiliated to Kumo, she began to migrate across the shinobi world with her animal. During migration, Asuna crossed paths with genius scientist Dr. Kairo, who promised the young ignorant girl a way to develop a stronger bond with animals. But truly, Kairo wished to uncover the truths of the odd young girl. After many years of research, Kairo finally deduced that she was not only one of the few to possess the Kurama Clan Kekkei Genkai, but possessed another entity inside of her. Hearing the best way to control her ability is through art, Kairo taught her how to draw. She would eventually become quite masterful, earning the title The Artist (画師; Eshi). After turning sixteen, the independent women threaten to leave Kairo if he did not stay true to his word. Eventually the two developed a unique seal known as Animal Soul, in which she eventually began to call herself Queen of the Jungle (ジャングルの女王; Janguru no joō). Still having nasty thoughts about killing and pain, Kairo was determined what was truly inside of her. The two eventually came across the shinobi known as the Spirit Walker. He would eventually uncover the true secrets inside Asuna, that the God known as Jashin laid dormant inside of her, constantly fueling her with negative thoughts. Spending several months trying to remove the Demon God from inside her, she realized that if Jashin had no interest in leaving her body, then why not use him to her advantage. She would be create a new fighting style known as the Jashin Arts and would eventually be globally known as the Reincarnation of Jashin (再生のジャシン; Saisei no Jashin). Appearance "She had a kind of understated beauty, perhaps it was because she was so disarmingly unaware of her prettiness. Her black skin was completely flawless. I doubt she used face masks or expensive products, that really wasn't her m.o. She was all about simplicity, making things easy, not worrying about anything, carefree. Perhaps that is why her skin glowed so, it was her inner beauty that lit her eyes and softened her features. When she smiled and laughed you couldn't help but smile along too, even if it was just on the inside. To be in her company was to feel that you too were someone, that you had been warmed in summer rays regardless of the season." Shenron's first impression on Asuna. Shenron often compares her to a goddess, having the perfect body size at 167.64 cm and 49.8 kg. She shape was if god took his time to sculpt it himself. Having her bumps be not to big or small but just right. Though she does not smile often, when she does, its as if you are walking into the gates of heaven. Cute, Adorable, breathtaking, stunning, perfect, these are all adjectives that described Asuna as a child. Even before she began her lust for blood, she was already the talk of the town. People would visit her parent just to get a glimpse of this gift from god. So much talk was generated that the Raikage even visited their home, telling the parent they had been blessed. Several months later they would not be saying the same thing. They said that this un-human like appearance came with a curse, an un-human like curse. She would eventually be left to care for herself. Not grooming properly her hair was always a mess, she had dirt on her skin and rarely ever wore actual clothes. Even with this she was still the cutest girl to live in the Land of Lightning. Quotes * Trivia *Asuna's name comes from the hit anime series Sword Art Online *Images of Asuna are from the series anime series Oh my Goddess: Urd